


Massage

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: previously posted on tumblr, prompted by @secretly-a-dragon/@autisticspeedster





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr, prompted by @secretly-a-dragon/@autisticspeedster

Cisco has absolutely no idea how he ended up massaging circles into Eddie's broad shoulders, it just...happened, with Cisco working on something in his hideout at STAR Labs and Eddie comes by to say hey (which happens rarely, it's usually when some big bad meta shows up), and they catch up before-- 

"Ugh, my shoulders are not happy with me today," Eddie says, letting out a soft chuckle as Cisco slightly raises an eyebrow. "I did some boxing today and, ah, I think I pulled something." 

Cisco looks up at him this time, now realizing that that's most likely why Eddie is so damn fit and...tight. Clearing his throat and pushing certain thoughts aside, Cisco tells him, "Uhm. Well--I can...uh, massage your shoulders?" 

Eddie--sweet, adorably sexy Eddie--starts to smile wide and it's like it immediately lights up the entire room. "Oh, that'd be _wonderful_ , Cisco," he says as he slips out of his suit jacket and loosens his tie. Such movements should _not_ be so hot. "I'd seriously appreciate it. Do I sit here, or?" 

"Uh, y-yeah! Go ahead. I, uhm...sorry it's kinda messy in here," Cisco stutters a bit as he pushes away some of the books and papers that are cluttering his work station while Eddie takes a seat on an empty chair, his smile still in place. 

And that is how Cisco ended up rubbing gentle and rather cautious circles into Eddie's shoulders, making Eddie let out a long sigh of relief at first touch. 

"Mm, that feels great, Cisco," Eddie tells him, his eyes fluttering shut as Cisco continues. 

Eddie is...he's a damn pretty sight as his mouth slightly opens when he releases a low groan. Cisco can already feel the sweat dripping down his forehead--he's always thought Eddie was super pretty and charming and his smile could cure every disease, so having him like this, well, it's doing things to him. 

Cisco tries his best to keep up the pace and pressure of his massage while Eddie is starting to moan a little more, a little louder. 

"God, Cisco...your hands are amazing," Eddie says rather breathlessly and Cisco feels like he's out of breath himself. He's not sure if he can keep this up any longer. 

"I, uh, why don't you lay on the table?" Cisco suggests nervously, but luckily, Eddie seems too dazed to notice anything and he nods happily, hopping onto the table without a question. 

Cisco pauses for a moment, biting onto his bottom lip when Eddie looks back at him with a concerned expression. 

"You alright? We don't...you've done a lot already," he starts to say, but Cisco ends up smiling at him. 

"No. No, it's okay. I just...wasn't sure if you'd..." 

Eddie softly smiles back. "It's okay. I have a really big kink in between my shoulders, so..." 

Cisco climbs on top of him, straddles his hips, basically sitting on Eddie's ass as he leans over to begin massaging his shoulders again, his hands slowly moving down his back now. Eddie is resting his head on his crossed arms, moaning softly, and Cisco could've sworn that this man is breathing out his name. 

"Cisco...so good," Eddie says quietly, and Cisco can't even take it. 

He starts to slightly vibrate his fingers, relieved that the other man knows everything now--about Barry and metas and Team STAR Labs. It's the first time Cisco is using his powers on Eddie, though, and this time Eddie actually does moan, loud and pleasant and music to Cisco's ears. 

"Cis-Cisco, please...!" Eddie leans up on his elbows before turning around, Cisco lifting himself up a bit before he's straddling the other man again, seeing the _hunger_ in his eyes. 

Cisco grabs onto his tie, squeezing his thighs around Eddie to make him squirm. He cannot believe this is happening, but he is going to take every second to take advantage. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, before he licks his lips. 

Eddie lets out a deep chuckle. "I did say please," he tells him as his hands grab onto Cisco's waist, gripping tightly. 

Without another word, Cisco leans in and they share a deep, rough kiss. 

Eddie is groaning into it as Cisco kisses him harder, their hands exploring each other for a moment before they break apart for air. They stare into each other's eyes and they share a quiet laugh. 

"I just remembered we're in your lab...office...thing," Eddie says, suddenly nervous but he's still smiling. 

"It's pretty hot," Cisco says, gently placing a kiss on the corner of the other man's lips. "But maybe we should...uhm. My place?" Eddie pulls him in for another long kiss before telling him, "Yeah. Of course, Cisco."


End file.
